


Slipped Through The Crack

by floatingpetals



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dodger escapes, lost and found essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Hannah just wanted a normal day at the beach with her dog. Of course, fate had another idea for her. What happens when she nearly hits a dog with her car, a dog who has a very famous owner?





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, you ready to go to the beach?” Hannah asked over her shoulder, as she buckled her seatbelt in place. Damion, her seven-year-old brown and white papillon, grunted from his place spread out across the back seat. Hannah giggled and started the car to head to their destination.

Today was the first days in weeks she was free to do anything she wanted, and she felt like she owed a day dedicated to her dog. After the last contract, she had signed on with working as a lighter and compositor, she hadn’t had much time for anything. While she didn’t get a chance to take Damion on the number of walks he needed, her job was fortunate enough to allow pets, but her office was only so much fun for him. Damion could care less, she knew, but she still felt guilty that she didn’t take care of him as much as she should.

Hannah drove through L.A.’s busy streets, avoiding as much of the highway as she could to get to the beachside she frequented. It might take a few minutes more, she found that her stress level was significantly less going the back way. Just as Hannah turned through a small neighborhood something large, bright orange and white darted in front of her car.

“Shit!” she screamed slamming the brakes. Her tires squealed as it skidded across the pavement, the car narrowly missing the object. Damion yelped sliding off the leather seats into the seat in front of him. Hannah gripped the steering wheel, sucking in air as her heart hammered in her chest. Thank God, she wasn’t going any faster than she was, she doubted she would have stopped in time.

Looking over to her right, she squinted to catch sight of whatever it was that ran in front of her car. Huddled behind a mailbox in a shadow was the offender. Panting heavily under the heat of the day, was an adorable fluffy dog with a bright red collar. He watched her car anxiously like he was nervous to move until it was gone.

“Damion, stay.” She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door slowly. The nervous, lost dog flinched, backing away from the sound. “Hey honey, it’s okay.”

The dog gave her a slight tail wag but was hesitant to move towards the road. He whined low, shifting his weight from side to side.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Hannah cooed, crouching lower to the ground. She slowly stepped towards the dog, all while trying to figure out just where she had seen this dog from before. Something in his eyes screamed that she knew him, or had at least seen him before. His big brown eyes screamed that he was incredibly anxious and exhausted. His head hung low, his mouth open with his tongue rolled out to the side as he panted.

“You look like you’ve been out in the sun too long. Are you okay honey?” Hannah tried again, this time closing in on the dog. He whined again, taking an uncertain step back. It wasn’t until he glanced back, that something in her brain clicked. She just watched a video not but yesterday, and that’s where she saw him! A slow smile spread across her face, and she tried out the name she was sure belonged to him.

“Hey, Dodger.” She cooed again, this time getting a reaction from him. His ears perked up, attention fully on her. Hannah reached forward, and this time he charged towards her, shoving his head against her chest. “Aw, baby it’s okay.” She soothed, running her hand through his fur, frowning at just how warm he was to the touch. He rubbed himself against her chest, yipping loudly.

“You’ve been out here far too long haven’t you? Come one, let’s get you into the car to cool off.” Dodger seemed happy with that, and bounded towards the car, leaping into the running vehicle’s open door. Hannah laughed and nudged him to cross the center console to get the passenger seat. She shut her door and cranked the AC to the highest level. While Dodger basked in the cool air, Hannah moved her car out of the center of the road.

Damion had sat back up in the backseat and was watching the newcomer with narrow eyes. When Hannah reached to the back seat for her duffel bag, Dodger turned to watch, freezing when he saw the older dog. Damion let out a low growl.

“Uh-uh!” Hannah snapped, swatting at Damion. “Not okay.” Damion huffed, still watching the other as he settled in place. Damion was never fond of other dogs, especially in his car, but Hannah never let him get away with his grumpy attitude for long.

“Just hush Damion.” She mumbled, uncapping a bottle of water. She pulled out her collapsible dog bowl and poured Dodger a full bowl. She hadn’t even a chance to put it on the seat before he was sucking it down like he had a straw. Two full water bowls later, Dodger laid out on the seat his eyes closed as the AC did its job at cooling him down.

“Alright dude, let’s find your dad.” She still couldn’t believe that she had Chris Evans dog in her car. Chris freaking Evan’s poor dog had managed to escape his dad’s watchful eyes, and from the state, he was in he had been out for a long time.

Hannah was at a bit of a loss. The area she was in was certainly not a place where Evan’s would live, but she was still going to circle the neighborhood. Maybe he was visiting a friend here? But after passing the same house three times in twenty minutes there was no sign of him.

Dodger finally perked up, sitting up in the seat to stare out the window. He showed little sign of knowing where he was, though she doubted he would be able to help anyway. Pulling over to the side of the road once more, she grabbed her phone. Since his collar had no tag, she hoped Evan’s at least micro chipped his dog. But as she scrolled through all vet offices, and even the shelters she saw that all were closed, it dawned on her just what day it was.

“Ugh. It’s Sunday. Why is everything closed on Sunday?” She whined, tossing her head back against the headrest. “It’s like I’m back in the South.”

She sighed looking over at Dodger, who was happily shifting in place. “Well boy, I have no idea how we’re gonna get you back to your dad.”

Dodger let out a low whine, turning to face you. He jumped across the console and gave her big lick across her face.

“Ew gross Dodger wh- “Hannah stopped mid-laugh, an idea coming to her. She might not have Evan’s number, but she did have a way to communicate with him. Or at least she hoped she did. Picking up her phone again, she shuffled closer to Dodger.

“Okay boy, look at the camera.” She smiled with Dodger face pressed directly against hers. “Perfect.” Jotting down a quick description she made sure to tag Chris before she hit send.

_“Hey @ChrisEvans, I think I found someone of yours.”_

Now she would just have to sit and wait to hear a reply.

“Alright you two, wanna go to the beach while we wait for Dodger’s dad?” Dodger let out a happy bark, while Damion looked less than pleased to have gained a temporary friend. Hannah laughed and popped her car into drive. Thank heavens she always keeps a second lead on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah didn’t even look at her phone as she had parked, collected her bag the had the dog toys and towels, and leashes for both dogs. It wasn’t until she was halfway to her usual spot that she glanced at her phone. And boy, did she wish she turned off her notifications besides DMs. All were from fans or friends of his, but none were from Chris himself.

**@harleyQuuin75:** _**“@ChrisEvans Please tell me you’ve seen this! RT: “@GriffHuVexes : Hey @ChrisEvans I think I found someone of yours.”** _

**@marvelluver23:** _**“Uh, @ChrisEvans, isn’t that your dog?”** _

**@tigerloaf34:** _**“@GriffHuVexes WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM? PRECIOUS BABY ANGEL!”** _

_**@loLAlanD:** _ _**“@GiffHuVexes This would be adorable if you hadn’t clearly stolen him.”** _

That wasn’t the only tweet she got accusing her of stealing Chris Evan’s dog. She frowned at the number of tweets. Why didn’t she just call the number on his tag? Why didn’t she go drop him off at the shelters? How did she manage to steal him? Was this blackmail? Hannah rolled her eyes at the ridiculous accusations and decided to address them. While it might only stir the pot more, she wasn’t going to sit around have people pointing fingers at her. Turning her front camera on, she started to record.

“Hello, lovelies! I didn’t think I’d have to make something like this, but I’ve noticed a few accusations that I need to go ahead and nip in the ass before things get out of control. First, I didn’t steal Dodger, as a matter of fact, I found him after he darted across the street narrowly avoiding the front end of my car.” She paused and glanced down at the two dogs, who were now walking side by side, Damion seemingly has forgotten his dislike of the other dog. “That was about an hour ago and he was in pretty rough shape. It was clear he had been out for a while. He uh- He was panting hard and when I finally got him to come up to me, his fur was so warm it was almost too hot to touch.

“So, I moved him into my car where he sat in front of the air vent and downed, not one but two water bottles in five minutes. Once he settled and started to cool off, I did try to find Chris. I circled the neighborhood, but I don’t even think Chris lives in that area so I found nothing. I would call him, but Dodger doesn’t have any tags on his collar. And when I went to look for a vet clinic or a shelter online, for some stupid reason, they all are closed on Sunday.

“In other words, I can’t even take him in to check if his chipped. I did the only thing that I could think of to get his Dad’s attention, which is taken to Twitter.” Dodger stopped mid-stride pulling her towards a bush to sniff, Damion following close behind. Hannah laughed and switched the camera to the back lens.

“Right now, he’s doing great, I wasn’t sure if he had eaten so I gave him a little of my dog’s turkey treats, and that seemed enough for him. We’re walking around until we hear back from Chris.”

She resituated the bag on her shoulder and turned the camera back to the front. “I also want to bring up one other thing. I saw a lot of people saying I was using this as an excuse to go to Chris’ home.” Hannah made a face and scoffed at that. “Look I’m a fan, but I also know Chris is a human who is allowed his privacy. I’m not even expecting to get a phone call from him, let alone him giving me his address. I’m sure he’s not comfortable with that, and quite frankly neither am I.

“All I ask is you guys please re-tweet and tag him as much as possible so he can see my post, so we can get Dodger back to his dad. That’s all I want. I know if my Damion went missing I would be going insane trying to find him. And Chris if you see this video, please DM me. I’m not going to say where I am right now, so I’ll tell you over private message. If I don’t hear back from him, I will take Dodger home with me for the night and I’m one hundred percent going to take care of him until Chris gets back to me. I have no intentions of keeping him, because as sweet and wonderful as he is, Dodger is someone else’s child.”

Stopping on the sidewalk, she tried to keep the camera as close to her face as possible so that her location wasn’t disclosed by any crazy fans. “Umm, yeah I think that’s it. I’ll let everyone know when Dodger is claimed, but until then the three of us are going to sit around and wait. Bye!”

Submitting the video, she moved on to the beach and decided just to do what she said, sit until she heard something.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly two hours later, and Hannah still hadn’t heard from Chris. She could understand to a degree. He was probably busy with work, or just didn’t have his phone on him. She would have thought though after Jeremy Renner and Anthony Mackie retweeted her tweet, surely the man would notice. Instead of getting annoyed, she decided to grab something to eat before it got much later. Gather the two dogs that were curled up with each other on the beach towels she laid out, Hannah went to her favorite café where she could sit outside with the two.

Hannah just ordered her usual along with two small cups of whipped cream for the boys, when she got a frantic tweet followed by many direct messages from the man in question.

**@ChrisEvans: “ _@GriffHuVexes OH MY GOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!”_**

The direct message caused her to laugh, smiling widely at the messages.

**Chris Evans: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Chris Evans: You have no idea how much I’ve been panicking!**

**Chris Evans: Words can’t even express how thankful I am. How is he?**

**Chris Evans: Is he doing okay? Is he getting enough water?**

**Chris Evans: I’m sorry! I know you’re taking care of him. I’m just freaking out right now.**

Hannah giggled and quickly replied.

**Hannah Abbott: Hey, it’s not a problem. Like I said, I would want the same for my boy.**

**Hannah Abbott: And Dodger’s doing great. He’s had three more bottles of water today.**

**Hannah Abbott: _sent attachment_**

Hannah quickly snapped a photo of Dodger as he was fed the whipped cream from the cup by the waitress who insisted on feeding both dogs. He lapped at the cup, his eyes wide and his tail wagging so quickly it was hitting Damion in the side. Her older dog kept trying to stop the tail by grabbing it in his mouth but was failing miserably. It was an adorable picture, and once all this blew over she was posting this to Instagram.

**Chris Evans: I’m crying right now. That’s the funniest picture I’ve ever seen of him.**

**Chris Evans: Thank you again.**

**Hannah Abbott: I think I’m gonna frame it.**

**Hannah Abbott: Since I know you’re anxious to get him back, we’re sitting at the café that right at the corner of Venice beach. I just ordered my lunch, so we’ll be here for a while.**

**Hannah Abbott: Or if you’d like, we can meet somewhere else closer to you. I can get it to go.**

**Chris Evans: NO! Please, you’ve already done so much for me.**

**Chris Evans: I don’t mind coming to you at all. I know exactly where you are too.**

**Chris Evans: That place has the best baked zucchini sticks.**

**Hannah Abbott: Dude. Yes. The best. EVER.**

**Chris Evans: LOL. I can be there in twenty minutes.**

**Chris Evans: Thank you again.**

**Hannah Abbott: Alright we’ll be here.**

**Hannah Abbott: And again, it’s not a problem!**

While she waited for Chris to show, two things happened. She took as many pictures as she could of Damion and Dodger both, posting to her Snapchat and saving the videos and pictures she loved. She was also trying to ignore the fact that she was just about meet the Chris Evans. The butterflies in her stomach were growing the shorter the time was becoming that he would be there. In front of her. In the flesh.

When she mentioned she was a fan, that was a bit of an understatement. While she wasn’t on the same level of those that would message him with ‘daddy’ or stalk his every move, she did like most of his tweets, but more importantly had seen every movie he had ever done. She loved him as an actor and admired him for being so loving and happy despite having admitted that he had serious anxiety. He didn’t let that stop him from doing what he loved, or being a wonderful human being. It helped her through a lot knowing that there was someone else, a freaking superhero, was going through similar struggles as her own. Right now, she wasn’t sure that was going to help her keep her cool. If she dwelled on that though, Hannah was certain she would panic.

She was in the middle of recording Dodger when a voice was heard down the street, pulling the dog’s attention from her.

“Dodger!”

Hannah panned the camera over to show a grinning, relieved Chris, who was taking large strides towards them. Hannah gasped and turned the camera back to Dodger.

“Dodger, who’s that?” She asked in her higher voice, giggling when Dodger started to pull on the lead. Saving the video, she set her phone down and bent to lift the leg of the chair up that was keeping the leashes in place. “Alright, alright! Stop, you’re going to choke yourself.”

Grabbing Dodger’s lead, she left Damion with a command to stay and let Dodger drag her across the pavement towards his owner. Chris laughed and closed the distance his arms open wide. He crouched low, hugging Dodger who was now barking uncontrollably. He leaped up at Chris, licking all over his face, so happy to see Chris.

“Hi, buddy. Oh, man, you had me so worried.” He laughed, nuzzling his face into the dog’s neck, who was still bouncing all over the place. Hannah smiled at the sweet exchange, the leash dangling loosely in her grip. Dodger most likely wouldn’t escape now that Chris was here, but she wasn’t going to take that chance.

She was so caught up in smiling at how happy Dodger was, she completely missed when Chris looked up. He stopped to watch the woman in front of him, his breath catching in his throat when he saw her face. Warmth spread through his chest when she smiled at them, her face lighting up the sidewalk even more. He had seen the video that she had posted, watching it after he had gotten off the plane. He thought she was beautiful then, she was even more gorgeous in person. Bright blue eyes sparkled against her olive skin. The smile was wide, causing the noticeable laugh lines creasing along her eyes. And those cheekbones, he couldn’t get over how sharp they were. Her long caramel colored hair was pulled back in a French braid, the plait falling over her shoulder as she bent down to pet Dodger, who had turned his attention back to her.

Blinking rapidly, he had to pull himself from his daze. It was a new thing for him, to have his voice stuck in his throat, but she had managed to do that with just a smile. He stood slowly, clearing his throat. Hannah looked up, a blush dusting her cheek. She had tried not to focus on Chris and keep all her focus on Dodger, but now she had to switch her attention. The first thought she had beyond, _my God those eyes,_ was how incredibly tall he was to her. He grinned sheepishly down at her, his hands tucked in the front pockets of his jeans, looking down at her hand that still tightly held Dodger’s leash.

“Oh, sorry! I’m Hannah.” She jumped, reaching her hand towards him with the leash. “I do believe this little escape artist is yours.”

Chris chuckled, taking the leash from her hand, his fingers brushing gently against hers. It may or may not have been intentional, and the shiver he saw pass through her made his smile grow even more.

“Chris. And thank you, you have no idea how worried I was about him!” He let out a relieved sigh. Hannah giggled and nodded.

“I could tell from your messages. I’m just glad that I found him when I did.” Hannah patted Dodger’s head. He rubbed against her, his way of thanking the kind woman for saving him from the heat. “He was in pretty rough shape. I wouldn’t be surprised if he passes out tonight when you get home first thing.” She giggled, making a face at Dodger who had given her a long lick on her palm. “Ew, gross. We talked about this dude.”

Chris laughed, watching the two of them interact for a moment. “You know, I’ve never seen him act like this with someone he barely knows before. He’s normally pretty shy at first.”

Hannah hummed, “My boy’s like that too.” Speaking of Damion, she glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still in place. Damion was sprawled out under the table, not a care in the world. She giggled and shook her head, turning back to Chris who had followed her gaze. “I think it helps that I’ve fed him.”

Chris laughed, “Yeah, that’s one way to his heart.”

The two stood there silently for a moment, the silence growing as neither wanted to leave the other. Shifting in her spot, Hannah was the first to speak.

“I think my order of those zucchini sticks just arrived. I can never finish them, they always give me enough for three people. Wanna come sit and share?” She asked hopefully.

Chris’ breath caught, the puppy dog eyes she gave him made it even harder to say no. Not like he was going to refuse to begin with.

“I would love that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later they were sitting across from each other, enjoying their time with the other as they shared the order of zucchini sticks. Chris asked about Hannah and her job, he was excited to hear that she was the one who helped make his shield possible. Hannah asked about what Chris had been up to, he was still several weeks away from having to film for Infinity War but she was curious about what he did during his free time. Chris also took the time to explain his absence for the almost three hours from when she posted the picture.

“I would have answered sooner, but my phone died on the plane and I couldn’t find my charger. I guess this morning I had put in my suitcase that was in the cargo bay of the plane.” He laughed with a shake of his head. “Not much help there. Anyways, once I got off the plane I plugged my phone in. I was not expecting the flood of texts and voicemails from people though. My phone would not stop vibrating for a whole ten minutes. I couldn’t even open one text without another popping up.”

Hannah laughed along with him, nudging Dodger’s head away from her hand, who was licking her fingers. “I can only imagine. Sorry if that was a bit stressful for you, I just had no idea how to let you know I found him.”

“Oh no, please! It’s fine!” Christ sat up, reaching across the table to pat her hand that rested on the table. He ran a finger over the back of her hand, smiling warmly at Hannah. “It just was not what I was expecting.”

Hannah smiled softly at him, her cheeks turning pink. While she found that Chris was incredibly easy to talk to after sitting down with him, she was never going to get used to how easily he was willing to touch her. Which seemed often. Hannah had heard he was a bit on the touchy side with people he knew, but she wasn’t one. Chris seemed so comfortable with her already, and they were still learning what their favorite colors were.

“Anyways, after it finally stopped, Dodger’s sitter called and told me. She had opened the door and he slipped through the crack in the door. Little shits quick that’s for sure.” Chris joked. Dodger normally wouldn’t dart through an open door, but Chris had a feeling that he was cooped up for too long. “I was only gone for three days, so I didn’t think I’d need to leave him somewhere, but I guess I will from now on.”

“Whenever I fly home, I have to put Damion in a kennel. He’s not a fan of it, but after he chewed up my favorite throw pillow, he lost privileges.” Damion let out a grunt at his name, refusing eye contact with Hannah. He knew what he did, and wasn’t ashamed of it. Chris laughed, a deep belly laugh, doing his signature left chest grab. The more time he was spending time with the two of them, the more he was finding it harder to leave. They bickered like a married couple, even though one was a fluffy creature who spoke in a series of grunts. It was endearing to him. “There was stuffing everywhere! I’m still finding it in my couch to this day!”

“I can beat that. When I first adopted Dodger, I don’t think he had ever seen a box of tissues before. I leave the room for one minute to go get a drink, come back and it looked like it snowed. I mean there was tissue shreds everywhere!” He laughed, shaking his head at the memory. It was a long day for him. He learned that the boxes needed to be put up if he ever left Dodger alone.

“I’ve been there, it sucks.” Hannah giggled, sipping on her water. She sighed sadly, glancing at her phone’s clock. They had been sitting there talking for a long while, and soon the café would be closing. Which would mean that Hannah dream day would quickly end too soon for her liking. Chris could tell she was disappointed, and so was he. The waitress had brought them the check earlier, but it still sat untouched. Slipping his card in the bill folder, ignoring Hannah noise of protest before he waved the waitress over.

“Please, this is the least I could do for you.” He chuckled, handing the bill over. “Actually, I wish I could do more.”

Hannah snorted and shook her head, “It’s alright. It happens to everyone at some point. I’m just so glad he’s okay.”

Chris smiled widely at her. He could argue with her all day about how it was so much more than she made it seem. Dodger is family to him, and he was sure if he didn’t get a thousand messages saying his dog was found before he even knew Dodger was gone, he would have had a panic attack. To be completely honest, he did have a panic attack. A severe one too. And he didn’t calm down until he saw her video explaining everything. The fact that a stranger was so ready to take care of his dog without a second thought was a huge relief.

“As much as I would love to sit here and keep arguing with you about it, I’m sure the staff here would love to go home.” He signed the bill that the waitress brought back, slipping his card back into his wallet. He looked up at her through his lashes with a relaxed grin. “Wanna go walk along the beach?”


	5. Chapter 5

Hannah has probably never smiled so wide before. Nodding her head vigorously she grabbed her bag and Damion’s leash. She jumped in her seat, only stopping when she realized just how eager she seemed. To Chris’ credit, he didn’t laugh at her eagerness. Instead, he bit his lip and followed her example. He was just as excited as she was to continue this conversation.

Dodger and Damion both dragged the two of them down the sidewalk, suddenly finding new energy. Chris and Hannah didn’t mind though, they let the dogs lead them while the two of them talked about anything and everything. Each moment they spent together, the harder they found it to pull apart. For Christ, it felt like a missing piece of the puzzle was put in place, his other half standing right beside him. She was genuine, funny, and so sweet it hurt. She understood how demanding his job was, how he much he loved what he did. She loved her job just as much, and it was just as demanding. The fact that Dodger loved her, the dog’s constant need to turn around rub against her leg was even more of a sign she was perfect.

Hannah was elated, the butterflies never stopping the entire time. She had gotten over that he was Chris Evans, and instead was focusing on _Chris_ , a wonderfully kind and caring man. He wanted to hear about her job, his smile growing when she would get into explaining things. He listened and was more than excited to hear more. She never got the sense that he was only doing it because he thought she’d be an easy catch. He truly wanted to hear how frustrating it was that she sometimes could find cause for fireflies in a scene sometimes. Or how a director didn’t like the hue of a light and wanted it just a little darker. He had a great sense of humor and didn’t seem to bat an eye at her sarcasm, instead would throw back his own.

The sun had begun to set, the two have found a seat on the sand while they watched the waves crash against the shore. The dogs laid between them curled up in a ball with each other, exhaustion setting in. Hannah smiled warmly at the duo, running her hand through Damion’s thick fur.

“I wish we didn’t have to leave.” She whispered, so softly that Chris almost hadn’t heard it. He had and hummed his agreement.

“I know.” He watched the waves, his thoughts running wild. Should he tell her, or should he keep his thoughts to himself? A quick glance at her sad expression helped make his decision. “I’ve never felt this kind of connection with anyone before. Ever.”

Hannah sucked in air, her head snapping up to stare at him with wide eyes. He couldn’t be serious, right? This was like a dream, and she was sure she was about to wake up. But he was sitting there across from her, with his bright blue eyes and heart-stopping smile. That smile that seemed to catch her off guard every time. Why was he smiling at her? She was nothing special. Turning to stare at her feet, she shifted in the sand. Hannah couldn’t deny it, she never was so open to anyone this quickly. To her though, this was too good to be real. It couldn’t be true, could it?

“Is it just me?” He mumbled softly, second-guessing himself. His brows creased, and he faced the waves, leaning his arm against his knee. Just as he was about to start kicking himself, a soft hand gripped his bicep. He tilted his head towards Hannah, who began to nudge the dogs out of the way. Even if she wasn’t one hundred percent why he found her so special, she wasn’t going to ruin whatever chance she was given.

“I thought I was a little crazy myself.” She laughed, nudging him with her shoulder. “I don’t normally open up to anyone as quick as I did with you.”

Chris relaxed, leaning to the side to nudge her back. Hannah had turned back to face the ocean, watching the sky darken as the sunset on the horizon. Other couples sat around watching the sunset, the ocean waves crashing against the shore filling the calming silence.

“I swear I didn’t steal your dog,” Hannah said. Chris laughed outright, leaning back on his hands.

“Oh, I think you totally did.” He shot her a smirk, “You probably baited him to run out the door.”

“You got me. It was all part of my master plan.” Hannah giggled. “For real though, I just needed to clarify because I’m sure you’ll get hundreds of people telling you I did.”

“I know.” He reassured her. Chris had spent all day with her, he already could tell she wasn’t that kind of person.

“Oh, speaking of hundreds of people. I need to let the masses know you and your dog were reunited.” Pulling her phone out, she opens Twitter and started to type a message. An idea caused her to stop before hitting send. She chewed her lip, wondering if Chris would go for it.

“What?” He asked, noticing her hesitation.

“Would you be willing to take a picture?” She asked uncertainly. Chris raised an eyebrow brow, the smile that never seemed to have left his face spreading wider.

“Of course.” He sat up, scooting closer to her. Hannah turned to the dogs that had sat on her right side and moved Dodger around to the middle while she pulled Damion up in her lap.

“I don’t think my arms long enough to make sure we’re all in the photo.” She laughed after a few minutes of trying to get a good angle. Chris chuckled, taking her phone while he pulled her and the dogs closer. Just as he snapped the photo, Hannah’s head tucked underneath his chin, Damion turned around and licked Chris right across the mouth.

“Oh, disgusting!” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making noises of disgust through his laughter. Hannah was laughing just as hard, wrapping her arms around her dog. He might be a pain, but he chose the best times to be cute. She looked at the pictures and doubled over. It was the perfect picture taken right as Damion’s tongue connected with his mouth.

“Oh my god, this is perfect.” Hannah had to wipe the tears from eyes so she could see as she attached the photo to the tweet before she hit send.

“You posted that?!” Chris gasped in fake shock but immediately pulled out his phone. “Man, I got to retweet this.”

“I think this is going to be my new lock screen.” Chris looked up from his phone, his cheeks pink from the laughter, smiling when he saw the giddy expression on her face.

“Mine too.” He let out a giggle, showing her his own lock screen. He unlocked the screen and pulled up his phone pad. He raised a brow, giving her a hopeful look with his baby blue eyes. So of course, Hannah wouldn’t be able to say no. She’d be crazy not to. Blinking slowly, she typed in her number, still stunned that this was happening to her of all people.

“Good, now this way we can set up doggy dates.” He grinned at his phone, looking over number over and over till the point he was sure he had it memorized. He stopped for a moment, pushing it even further. “Or even a regular date?”

Hannah’s heart jumped in her chest, and she found it hard to breathe. Even her wildest dreams never went like this. She didn’t have time to think, or even processes what she was saying as she said it.

“I would love that.” She heard herself say breathlessly. Before she even had time to begin panicking, Chris perked up. He sighed in relief. He was more nervous about flat out asking her on a date then he was meeting a stranger with his dog. He wanted to continue this, wanted to see where it would go, and was excited that she did too. While he wasn’t sure when or what they’d do, he was going to make sure their next day, their first would be one to remember.

“Then it’s a date.”


End file.
